finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lenne
.]] Lenne was a popular Songstress and summoner from the original Zanarkand and Shuyin's lover in Final Fantasy X-2. Lenne is voiced in the Japanese version by Koda Kumi for both speaking and singing, and in the English version, she is voiced by when speaking and by Jade Villalon when singing. Appearance and Personality Lenne was 19 years old when she perished 1000 years prior to the game's start. Lenne has brown eyes and long, straight, brunette hair streaked with a lighter brown reaching down her back, with two sets of bead earrings. She wears violet lipstick. Her dress, worn by Yuna as her Songstress dressphere, is a blue top that stops at her midriff with white frills continuing to her back, a laced, black miniskirt, and her whole ensemble contains other various frills. Brown knee-high boots and blue forearm adornments complement the attire. Not much is known about Lenne's personality due to that she only appeared briefly during "1000 Words" concert and during the game's ending. However, it can be presumed that she was a caring and loving person as she stopped Shuyin from using Vegnagun 1,000 years prior to the game as she didn't want to see so much grief and death across Spira. Story Lenne's story is crucial to Final Fantasy X-2's plot development, despite having only fourteen lines in total. All that is known about Lenne is her heritage as a summoner, her fame as Zanarkand's most treasured songstress and her romantic bond with a certain blitzball star of her time. During the Zanarkand-Bevelle war, Lenne, being a summoner, was expected to fight in the front lines. Her lover, Shuyin, set out to steal Bevelle's weapon of mass destruction, Vegnagun, to stop the war and to save his lover, but Lenne, having learned of his plan, went after him. She finally caught up with him under Bevelle in Vegnagun's chamber, to try and stop him from operating the war machine. The couple were gunned down by the Bevelle forces and though Lenne tried to tell Shuyin she loved him during her final breath, he never heard her. Lenne and Shuyin died in the assault, but Shuyin's soul lived on and grew bitter and hateful for everything that had been taken away from him. Lenne's spirit lived on and her memories and feelings present in the pyreflies condensed into a sphere, which Kimahri Ronso finds on Mt. Gagazet a thousand years after her death, and which the Gullwings use as a dressphere, not knowing its true nature as the host of Lenne's spirit. Yuna notices a subtle change in her emotions while wearing the dressphere, and appears to be able to connect to Lenne's lingering memories the way no one else seen wearing the dressphere can. The only other person to notice the link is Maechen, who, when shaking Yuna's hand, appears to recognize Lenne in Yuna's gestures. While wearing the dressphere, Yuna has a peculiar dream of meeting up with Tidus under Bevelle and being shot by Bevelle forces. When Yuna falls through the hole in the Djose Temple's Chamber of the Fayth to the Farplane, she meets up with Shuyin's spirit, who mistakes her as Lenne due to Yuna wearing Lenne's dressphere. During the encounter Yuna feels a surge of emotions she isn't sure are her own or not. Finally, Lenne's memories manifest in the form of a song Yuna goes on to perform during her concert on the Thunder Plains. During the concert Lenne is seen briefly during the song "1000 Words" when the power of the Songstress dressphere reacts with Shinra's sphere display, showing Lenne's final memories on the screen. Lenne's spirit is manifested and sings alongside Yuna, although in the original Japanese release Yuna briefly turns into Lenne, instead of Yuna and Lenne performing a duet. This is when the party finally discovers that Lenne's spirit lies dormant inside Yuna's dressphere. As the party venture deep into the Farplane to stop Shuyin, they first try to trick him by having Yuna wear Lenne's dressphere and impersonate as her. Shuyin can see through the guise and goes berserk with rage. After the party defeats Shuyin in battle Lenne awakens and steps out of Yuna's dressphere to soothe Shuyin. She tells him to rest and thanks Yuna as they both fade away. Musical Themes The theme of Lenne is "1000 Words" played during Yuna's concert on the Thunder Plains. An instrumental version of the theme plays at the game's ending. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Lenne appears with Shuyin in a card in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Gallery de:Lenne fi:Lenne Category:Summoners Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Non-Player Characters